Fight me!
by madame bellatrix
Summary: Shingo Yabuki gets expelled for fighting and is sent to the most feared schools in all of America , Southtown High .Unfortunately,the student body is a bunch fight crazy,super powered delinquents .Will he survive the semester? Probably not


**Author's note**: I just got KOF 13,hence all the KOF stuff now .I also played an older one and was like 'OMG,no Shingo? Where's the love?!' (I know what happened to him,but still ) .My sister was in highschool,so we both came up with this .I also drew from my fucked up highschool experience and us imagining how bad Kyo and everyone else might've been in school . . . so there it as .C'mon,you totally saw this coming,right?

* * *

**Chapter 1: Welcome to hell  
**

As Shingo sat on the dirty gray,nondescript bus,he felt like a prisoner .He held his bag close o his chest,kept a permanent scowl on his face .The other kids were on the bus for the same reason he was,which meant he could easily get his bag stolen .He was glad that he was one of the bigger and taller kids,glad that he had bulked up from his training enough to look somewhat intimidating .The knife in his bag and fighting gloves had made him feel safer .

"Alright you bad motherfuckers,we're here,Southtown High .Welcome to hell",The bus driver said .

"Yeah,well fuck you to ,Raiden!",Shen called .

"Haha! I don't care what you say to me you little bastards .You're gonna learn your place here",the huge man said .He let out a sadistic laugh as the bus pulled up to the curb .

The moment Shingo stepped off of the bus,he knew something was wrong,just knew it .But he let the feeling sink ,and kept it moving .He adjusted his headband,tucked his fighting gloves into his pockets and followed the other new kids in .The only one he really knew was Shen Woo who was bigger and stronger than most grown ass men at only eighteen years old .Shingo was lucky that they were on good terms .

A strong hand clamped on his shoulder and startled him,making him go for his knife .He stopped though,when he realized it was Shen .

"Eh,hook me up before we get in,okay?",he said .

"Alright,here",Shingo said .He discreetly slipped a flattened out nickle bag from his sleeve and passed it on .

"Shit,why you gotta lay it flat like that?",Shen said annoyed .

"So I don't get busted .Besides,it's not like it's gonna change it,it's good stuff",Shingo said .

"Yeah,but I don't like tryna get the crumbs ,man",Shen said .

"There's an art to that .I can get back to you on that later",Shingo said,smiling .

"Eh,I might .Thanks",Shen said and patted him on the back .

"So,you think we'll end up with classes together?",Shen asked .Shingo shrugged .

"Dunno,but it'd be nice to see a familiar face ",Shingo said .

"And have an ass-kicking partner?",Shen said ,raising his eyebrow .

"Okay,okay,that too",Shingo said chuckling,his hands on the straps of his bag .

"Let's just try not to get expelled from this school,huh?",Shingo said .

"Look,after this,it's straight to the slammer for me .I'm gonna do this right .Don't wanna end up like that Kusanagi kid we went to school with",Shen said .

Shingo remembered Kusanagi,specifically Kyo Kusanagi .They were almost friends and probably would've been best buddies if it wasn't for Shingo being a bright student and Kyo being a flunky ,and Kyo mooching of his rich asshole of a friend Benimaru Nikaidou because his parents (his father really)practically neglected him .But Shingo knew things about Kyo that others didn't knew why he was the way he was .

Knew why he never finished high school and dropped off the face of the earth .

"Yeah,I don't think that'd be wise",Shingo said .

Just as they reached the black gate,they heard a bell go off and they made their way quickly down the path that lead to the large building .

'Welcome to hell',the words echoed in Shingo's mind .He tried his damndest not to think about it .

But it was spray painted on the door in bright red .

"Hey,get a look at that ,scare tactics .Least they got a sense of humor ",Shen said .

"Yeah .I'm pretty sure the staff left it up there on purpose ",Shingo said .Which made him wonder what kind of teachers were there . . .

As soon as Shingo set foot in the building ,he saw eyes on him and Shen .There were entirely too many people posted up on lockers ready to strike and too many people giving him dirty looks .

"This place looks great already",Shen said cracking his knuckles .

"Remember what we said earlier",Shingo warned .

"Hey,it's a disciplinary school .I heard they let you duke it out most of the time .And some of these guys are totally asking for it",Shen said .Shingo shrugged .

"Just watch your back",Shingo said .

"I get it,Shingo,don't be such a wuss .Now I'm gonna go find a bathroom cuz I'm not gonna start pissin' on lockers until somebody gives me a reason too .Catch ya' later",Shen said .

The moment Shen disapared,Shingo felt his luck run out .See,it wasn't that he was scared,no,it's just that Shingo didn't like getting in trouble .

.When Shen jogged off, Shingo was greeted by one of the most beautiful girls he had ever seen .

And he just knew now,that she would be a problem .

Bright smile,nice figure ,with bright red hair and green eyes,she walked right in beside him,peering curiously at him .

"Kisarah Westfield,please to meet you",she said .

"Hey",he said with a slight smile and sounding disinterested .

"You're new,aren't you?",she said,smiling .There really was no hiding it .Instead of the black,white and gray tie and blazer uniforms everyone else wore,he was still wearing his schools blue top and beige pants .

"Yeah . .",he said .Shingo really didn't want any trouble,he just needed to get to the principal's office and-

"Watch it loser!",a very familiar voice that made Shingo's heart nearly stop said .Shingo bumped a tall,red haired guy in the hall .And just as he turned back,he glared furiously at Shingo .

It was Iori Yagami .

"You're the one that got me sent here!I had a scholarship you punk!",Iori said .Shingo tried not to look nervous,but he was failing .

"I am so sorry about that .It's not like it was on purpose or anything ",Shingo said .It would be the very person he fought to get expelled that would be the first one that started shit with him .

"What happened ,happedned .You started it ,now I'm going to finish it ",Iori said ,a mad look in his eyes .He chuckled and moved forward,Shingo stepped back .

"I don't want any trouble . . .",Shingo said slowly,stepping back,his hands clasping his back .

"Yeah,back off!",Kisarah said .She swung her bag at Iori ,hitting him in the side with it .Angry,Iori grabbed Kisarah's arm and threw her into a locker .

"Leave her alone,Iori!You crossed the line!",Shingo said .Kisarah got up and hid behind Shingo .

"And what are you going to do about it?",Iori said,looking in Shingo

's eyes,daring him to do something .Shingo's heart was racing and he was paralyzed by fear .He wanted to take the redheaded girl and run but his personal code wouldn't allow him to do that .If anything ,Shingo Yabuki was no coward . Staring Iori down,Shingo pulled on his fighting gloves and handed Kisarah his backpack .Iori passed his messenger bag back and got in a fighting stance .

"I guess you still got heart then,kid .I like that ,but it won't save you",Iori said .

Iori was the first to strike .He clawed at Shingo who managed to duck away ,and punch Iori right in the face,He stumbled back in shock and Shingo felt like he made the biggest mistake in his life .

"You're dead,Yabuki!",Iori shouted .

.He came at Shingo again with another strike and Shingo dipped away,only to be met with another scratch that took his shoulder .HIt didn't go through the fabric but it still hurt like hell .Iori attackked with several more scratches,thenn apunch that Shingo blocked ,onl to take a kick in the stomach .He stumbled back,coughing .Iori now had purple flames on his hands and a sadistic smirk .Shingo heard gasps and 'ooh's from the xrowd .He whipped out his pocket knife and got ready .

"That's right ,newbie! Cut that bitch!",somebody called .

"You think that's going to save you,you pathetic fool?! I'll burn you to a crisp,and you next ,whoever said that !",Iori said with near glee . .Shingo was more fascinated than anything about the fire .He remembered Kyo had showed him something like it ,only it was red orange . When Iori charged him,he snapped out of it and forced himself to dodge and attack and he was doing a bad job at it .His hair was singed by the first blow,an arm burnt on the next .And Iori seemd to be enjoying himself too mcuh .Just when he was coming in for another attack,he heard the sound of running nearby .A split second and Iori turned his head .It was all Shingo needed to cut one of his hands .

"Ugh! You little-",he never finished his sentence .The crowd was shifting and someone was closing in fast .

"Jumpsies! Outta my way!",Kyo Kusangi called .The crowd opened and he jumped right into the fight,punching Shingo into a locker,before turning on tackling Iori to the ground .When the bell rang ,the crowd dispersed ,except for a few who were filming it .  
Shingo was lying on the ground rubbing his head when he was hauled to his feet and dragged around a corner .

"You alright ,kid?",a tall,dark guy with seemingly white hair and tinted shades said .Beside him was a very tanned japanese kid with gravity defying hair who Shingo was sure he knew from somewhere .

"I'm okay",Shingo said,looking around for Kisarah who magically disappeared .Shingo rubbed his jaw and winced .

"You sure? "another voice said .A guy with blond hair and blue eyes handed Shingo his bag back .

"Yeah,I'm fine .Thanks .",he said .

"Hey,no problem .Don't ever go talkin' to Kisarah or Iori .Both of em' are trouble .By the way,I'm Jo,that's Andy and that's Kadeem ",the guy with the dark hair said .

"It's K'Dash",the dark skinned guy said .

"Yeah,yeah ,whatever",Jo said .

"Not now,Jo",Andy said .

"So . . .Kusanagi and Yagami are at it again,huh?Looks like I found somethin' to do today",K'Dash said .He yawend and stretched his arms .

"I don't think you should do this,we should all just got to class",Andy said .

"What ,Mai still grippin' you by the balls?",Jo said .

"No!",Andy said .

"You know I don't believe you for shit,right? No class,no ass,I know how it goes",Jo said .Andy groaned,and turned to K'Dahs,who was already gone .By the time they found K'Dash, was already jump kicking Iori in the face .Shingo didn't even see him run over there !

"How'd he move so fast?Does everyone at the school have abilities?",Shingo asked .

"Yeah,kinda .Most people use ki attacks and all,we should spar some time ",Jo said .

After he kicked Iori who hit the floor,Kyo started kicking Iori on the floor .K'Dash grabbed Kyo in a choke hold and started punching Iori grabbed their legs and they both went down .In moments,they were piling on each other and throwing punches tumbling about and slamming into lockers,the ocasional spark of ki flames between them .Eventually, the fight turned around and K'Dash and Kyo ganged up on Iori .

"Woo!Man ,this is awesome!",Jo said,recording the fight on his cell phone .

"Really Jo?Do you ever get sick of this? I mean I like a good fight but if you post this, it's gonna escalate ",Andy said .

"Don't hate on the Fight Cam",Joe said .

A violet firebolt nearly hit them and Joe deflected it with a small tornado without even flinching and Shingo was amazed .But as time rolled on,Shingo was slowly trying to creep away ,he really didn't want to miss class for this,even if it was exciting .

It was the sound of whistles and stomping boots that caught everyone's attention .Kyo,K'Dash and Iori scrambled from the floor and scattered and Jo put his cell phone away but not before emailing the video to himself .

"Shit!It's security,I'm out!",Jo said .He and Andy ditched Shingo in the hall .

"Wait! Don't leave me here!",Shingo said,running after him .

* * *

Shingo followed Andy and Jo for as long as he could but he got lost in the crowd on the stairway .Shingo came downstairs and froze when he heard voices down the stairs and it wasn't students .He got a look at the security guards,he nearly pissed himself .They looked like a bunch of thugs ad soldiers,ready for a fight .

Of the group,there were four he could see .One of them a strong,muscular man with short cropped blond hair and black shades hiding his eyes .,making him look terrifying .His tag said 'Still .

'Next to him was a tall, strong but not so bulky man with blonde hair in his face,a bandanna on his head and was holding a rather heavy looking pole that Shingo seriously hoped wasn't for striking people,his tag said Kane . He couldn't be much older than Shingo himself,but he had a hard look in his eyes,that made Shibngo wary .Beside him was what looked like a student in a dark green security jacket and long blonde hair and her tag said 'Ryan' .

The scariest looking of them all though was 'Yamazaki' .He was tall and muscular with black short cropped hair ,mixed with dyed blond .and had the look of a sadist,at least that's what Shingo thought .He was suppose to go to the office to get his roster,but now it didn't seem like such a good idea .He wanted to creep away but his footsep echoed painfully loud .

"Somebody's here! Get im'!",Yamazaki said .And immediately they all ran up the steps,but Shingo was already gone .

Shingo stumbled into the bathroom,his heart pounding ,breathless and shaking all over .He had only been that scare once in his life and that was running from the police .The moment he opened got there,he smelled the after smell of weed ,but shrugged it off and .But moments later,he stopped dead in his tracks .Kyo Kusanagi was in the bathroom waiting .Shingo instinctively stepped back ,and Kyo smirked at him .

"Hey there,Yabuki .Goin' somewhere?",Kyo said,leaning against the wall .

"What the hell'd you hit me for,Kusanagi! I never did anything to you!",Shingo said .Kyo chuckled and sauntered towards him .

"Don't be such a pussy .I was only fucking around .I do this all the time,you know how it is .I just love a good fight and of course getting vengeance Iori when I can",Kyo said .Shingo said nothing but was on guard .Kyo was holding cheap,brown industrial paper towel,folded and drenched under his bruised eye .

"I didn't see K'Dash comin' though .He's a lazy bastard and only gets in on the fun every once in a while",Kyo said .

"You call this fun?",Shingo said,disgusted .

"Oh,don't play games!You were a fightin' ass back at Esaka high .And I gotta congratulate you for holding your own against Iori .Looks like I taught you well",Kyo said .

It was true that Kyo taught Shingo how to really defend himself,him and Shen .It's just that as much as Shingo did like to brawl,he would be turning eighteen soon and the only place for him to go from here would be prison .

"I did what I had to do,",Shingo said .

"Like selling drugs? Look how low you've fallen ",Kyo said .Kyo reached for Shingo's headband but he swatted his had away .

"My mom lost her job and she drinks .I can't work,care for her and study at the same time,Kyo .",Shingo said .

"What happened to Kusanagi-san?",Kyo said,closing in on Shingo .He backed Shingo into a wall and leaned forward with his arm on a wall mere inches from where Shingo stood .Up close,he could see more bruises and that his uniform was roughed up,and even boot prints on his blazer .

"I moved on",Shingo said .

"That is the biggest lie you've ever told me .Didn't know you were a liar Shingo",Kyo said .The bell rang and Shingo turned away .

"I don't have time for this",Shingo said and turned away .

"I'm not finished with you yet",Kyo said and grabbed his shoulder .Shingo shrugged him away and Kyo laughed .

"Hey,if you wanna get busted,that's on you",Kyo said .Suddenly ,the sound of jingling keys reached their ears .

"Shit,that's a staff member,we need to hide",Kyo said .

"We can't! We're caught!",Shingo said .Kyo rolled his eyes and shoved Shingo in a stall and locked it ,just as the door opened .

"Put your feet on the toilet seat and kneel down!",Kyo said and Shingo did as he was told .Kyo clutched Shingo's hand ,held his shoulder to keep his balance while Shingo kept his arm against the wall for support .

The security checked all the stalls and saw nothing .He stopped at their stall,shoved the door and saw it wouldn't budge .He immediately looked down to see if anyone's feet was down there and saw nothing .

"Stupid kids",he muttered and walked out .They waited a another two minutes before stepping down .Still though,they remained quiet .Kyo lead Shingo by the wrist as he slowly opened the door and crept to the door .He peeked out through a crack in the door,and smiled .

"Coast is clear .You ready?",Kyo asked .Shingo nodded .

"On three we run .One . . .two . . .three!",Kyo whispered .He threw open the door and he and Kyo ran down the hall to the nearest steps .

* * *

I'm feeling brain dead with some of my works so this experimental thing here . . .


End file.
